


Dance with me, Bergara.

by Aida666



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boogara, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, First Dance, Love, M/M, Shyan Positivity Week, Supernatural Elements, bűn, dance, shane/ryan - Freeform, shyan, ¨shaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: ..Ryan has always been proud of his ability to notice the slightest details in things, situations and even in interactions with other people he always kinda knew what was going on almost 100% of time.But sometimes even the best observer miss a few details. Significant ones. And so it happened that we occured to see almost tragicomic yet heartfelt scene during one of our shoots of Buzzfeed Unsolved..





	Dance with me, Bergara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I'm bringing you yet another lil one-shot that went through my mind last night when I got drunk and decided to write at 3:54am as writers do. 
> 
> Anyway I kinda like this one and I hope you'll gonna like it too.   
> As always I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes I'm not a native speaker. :/

"So tell us about what happened that night, please."

..Ryan has always been proud of his ability to notice the slightest details in things, situations and even in interactions with other people he always kinda knew what was going on almost 100% of time.

But sometimes even the best observer miss a few details. Significant ones. And so it happened that we occured to see almost tragicomic yet heartfelt scene during one of our shoots.

When we arrived on the place where the supposed hunting was happening Ryan and Shane were in pretty much happy mood. They joked around as we were setting everything up for the shooting. We all were more than used to their flirting and it always brought us a lot of fun to be honest.   
However this time it was different. There was something going on. And I'm surprised Ryan didn't see it...

..as funny as it may sound they always had kind of thing for each other, you know? They just... Clicked together. Perfect symphony. Does it make sense?   
Oh yes, the incident. Well, as I said there was something going on between them two. It's been going on for a while, two weeks. Yes, it startes once we got to shoot that season. I think Ryan finally admitted his feelings for Shane to himself.

It was amazing to see Ryan finally breathing freely in his new realisation while anxiously wondering if Shane feels the same. We could tell...

...Of course! Shane was so obvious, it was cute and funny to us all really. Why would I tell Ryan? He had to figure this one out by himself...

Alright, that night we arrived to the forest and started to set up cameras and stuff and Ryan with Shane were back at it again...

_"Hey ghouls you have the ultimate chance to be on YouTube," Shane called to the woods with a mocking voice as adjusted his mic._

_"You're so stupid," Ryan wheezed and shook his head in disbelief._

_"What? I'm doing this for you, actually," Shane said, laughing. Ryan gifted him a quick look at the corner of his eye._

_"For me?" Ryan imitated his friend doing a stupid face as if this was just a bull shit to him._

_"Yes, if I were a ghost and I'd die a long time ago I'd like the world to know about me," Shane explained. Ryan wheezed again and rubbed his eyes, "and?" He asked, not getting the point._

_"Now watch this," Shane winked at Ryan and then he turned to the woods and called; "YouTube is a website that can make you really famous!"_

_Ryan, however was glued to spot, staring at Shane with dreamy eyes. He managed to look away just in time to miss Shane's soft smile when he looked back at Ryan._

_"Let's get this over with," Ryan mumbled, running a hand through his hair, he then turned away from Shane and went read his notes for this episode again._

  
Ryan put so much effort into observing every detail of his notes as his eyes every two or three seconds flashed to look around almost suspiciously. He put into that every effort and skill, so much he totally missed on the way Shane was watching him. Every once in a while he would steal a look at the younger man just to watch him for a few seconds with a soft smile. Ryan surprisingly never noticed. Not even the way Shane always flashed his eyes after Ryan anytime he said something that made Ryan laugh. Just as if he was making sure it's true..

Did we come up with this case on purpose? Hmm.. Maybe, when girls went over the researched info they had to read it... To be honest, I think they put this piece there as a joke and guys just kind of went with it.. However I had no idea so when Ryan got to the point of which everything changed rapidly I was almost more shocked than Shane.

_"It's said there that a romantic dance with a loved one-"_

_"What?! A dance?" Shane interrupted Ryan with a laughter. Ryan wheezed but kept speaking; "yes, the dance will rage the demon to show signficiant paranormal activity."_

_"What should we dance? Rumba?" Shane asked, laughing. Ryan completely missed on the way Shane's eyes filled such a love._

_"We?" Ryan frowned as a wheeze escaped his lips, he shivered a little under the sudden burst of wind._

_Shane stopped laughing and glanced at Ryan, there was some uneasiness in his glance, "yes, Ryan, do you see anyone closer to you being here right now?" He asked sarcastically. Ryan flinched and wheezed yet again._

_"It's supposed to be a romantic dance. Like waltz or something," Ryan said, red in the face as he was still laughing at that idea. Shane was laughing too but to us it seemed forced._

_"We can do it!" Shane said with a stupid accent and did a pose of the famous poster lady of the 2nd WW. Ryan wheezed and shook his head._   
_"That's so stupid!" He shouted, bowing down with a wave of laughter however when he straighten up his eyes searched through the woods, he'd do anything to avoid Shane's eyes._

This place had strange effect on Ryan, he seemed as if he was trying to be as small as possible. Invisible if you will...

... Why? You tell me! I'd say he was scared as everytime we are shooting paranormal season, but I think it had something to do with the idea of dancing with Shane too. There was fear in Ryan's widened eyes and even tho he tried to cover it with laughter soon enough we were about to discover that some things can not be hiden forever...

_"Ryan do it for the followers!" Shane shouted on Ryan the dramatic way he uses to shout on ghouls, Ryan was crying-laughing at this point while Shane went on; "don't be a coward, Ryan!"_

_"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Ryan held up his hand towards his friend as if he tried to physically stop him, "just shut up," he then added and rubbed his eyes._

Yes, they let us pick a song and we picked the best we found. Did it suit the situation? I don't know, but we thought it did. When I think about it now it's cringey as fuck but back then I swear you'd shed a tear over what happened...

What song was it? Uh.. Oh.. Can't help falling in love with you by Elvis.

After we prepared everything for their little dance Shane did a dramatic turn and held up his hand to Ryan.

_"Dance with me, Bergara," He said, eyes shiny as he stepped a bit closer to Ryan._

_Ryan wasn't able to move a single muscle, he swallowed hardly and glanced from Shane's eyes to us and one of our phone's blasting out that song._

_"To this?" Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and forced a laugh out of himself, switching his weight to the other leg._

_"Why not?" Shane asked with a soft smile, "come on, it's really not that hard. I'll teach you," he said, he was still reaching for Ryan but rather patiently._

_"I know how to dance," Ryan snapped a little offended, a wheeze barely escaping his sore throat._

_"Sure you do," Shane nodded his head with a blessed smile._

What do I think that went through their minds? Well... With Shane it's easy he never did a good job at hiding that his soft spot is Ryan so there's that. But with Ryan? That's complicated, man... I'd say that as he was standing there facing one of the hardest challenges of his life he didn't know what to do.. This wasn't just a dance, no. I think Ryan went into his over analysing mood and now he was facing a hard Sophia's choice. To dance with Shane and risk millions of people seeing him staring at Shane with hearty eyes? Or not to dance with Shane and probably destroy this sorta relationship they shared these last two weeks? But he made his choice. And I think it was a good one.

Ryan was looking at Shane with an unsure smile on his face, for a second we all were sure he'll give up on this but then he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

  
_"Jesus Christ," he sighed as he finally took Shane's hand._

_Shane placed his right hand on Ryan's back which caused a dead stare from him_   
_"Why are you leading?" Ryan frowned and looked down on their shoes, there was plenty of room between them._

_"Because I'm taller," Shane informed him briefly._

He tried to seem as if this was the most ordinary thing he'll do for fun. However when he looked to us to tell us to play that song again we could see that fear mixed with love in his eyes. And I know it sound stupid but there's no other way to describe it..  I told you it will be cringey as fuck and you still made me do it!

..Yes, I'm fine. So as I said we played the song again. Suddenly something changed, Shane became all serious as he pulled Ryan closer to him and counted steps quietly.   
At first Ryan refused to look up and meet Shane's eyes, but soon enough he understood that the eye contact is necessary for their dance harmony and oh boi...

Sure there were some awkward glances at first and their dance was the worst performace I've seen like in my whole life... Yet there was something between them. The glances suddenly became direct eye contact, that nervousness was gone. They were smiling like two sunshines and it was a really beautiful scene to watch...

... You know what? I don't give a fuck I'm gonna say it; it was like a first dance of a newly married couple. They were swinging and turning in their dance, lost in each other. I think they both knew damn sure that this was just one time thing and that after this they'll go back to normal and pretend this never happened. But right there? Right then? They didn't give a fuck, they were smiling at each other and admiring the chance that they got to for at least once in their lifetime express their feeling for each other without the fear of judgemental. I'd say that as they were dancing there they somehow clicked. They understood each other about their feelings. And even tho this was just for once they didn't seem bothered, they gave all in... And after the music stopped they didn't realise at first so they did an awkward turn, looked at each other for a while and then bursted with laughter.

_"Well that was awkward let's never do that again," Ryan wheezed and turned away from Shane the scene was over._

"TJ? Are you crying, man?"

Shut up, I said it'll be cringey as fuck and you still made me do it!

 


End file.
